


[podfic] They Don't Make Them Like This Anymore

by D4tD (dance4thedead)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Brock Rumlow No Homoing While Having His Salad Tossed, Bucky has his memories, Cover Art Welcome, Drug Use, HYDRA Trash Party, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Read by the Author, Sound Effects, Touch-Starved, but not from Bucky, diegetic music, more plot than porn tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/D4tD
Summary: As a safety measure against the Year 2000 computer glitch, Hydra pulls the Asset out of the cryo and relocates it to a remote location with no active tech or orders. Years later, the tradition continues.The New Years Eve dumpsterfire songfic nobody asked for.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow (UST), James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[podfic] They Don't Make Them Like This Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [They Don't Make Them Like This Anymore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083517) by [D4tD (dance4thedead)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/D4tD). 



Download this podfic [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fm8xe4g5qqop62x/They%20Don%27t%20Make%20Them%20Like%20This%20Anymore.mp3?dl=1).

  
23:58 - 15.7MB  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Recorded during week 2 of Voiceteam2020 for the challenge "START OF SOMETHING NEW - Create a podfic that includes pre-recorded music in a way you haven't before."
> 
> For week 4 of Voiceteam, commentary was created for this work. Stream or download [.mp3](https://archive.org/download/commentary_20200525/They%20Don%27t%20Make%20This-commentary.mp3) (26:33 - 6.72MB) - [view transcript](https://archive.org/download/commentary_20200525/commentary.txt).


End file.
